Miscellaneous
Miscellaneous Information *War Rules (Long list of what you can and cannot do) *Special Game Collaborations *Icon Guide Miscellaneous Messages *Durability warning message when armor/weapon reaches below 20% *Durability reaches zero warning *GM messages Radar *Obelisk radar refreshes every 5 seconds *Party Radar refreshes every second Colloborations *Fantasy Earth Zero features many different Collaborations from other games or stories. However these collaborations are unique to JPFEZ Minor Bugs Battlefields *See the Battlefields Rule Page About Game BGM *Unused 1 has shown up on official Videos but not in game *Unused 2 is not used at all Play Maps Error Codes *See the Errors page Compensation EXP Events Game Time Skill Times Vote Kick Mechanics System that allows players to kick disruptive players out of the war. Must be L15 or higher to nominate *Nominate by the Search function, left click vote kick *Voting to kick requires 5 nomination votes *60% or more must approve in order to be kicked No level restriction on the final voting. Once 5 nomination votes are achieved then all players on that side must vote whether or not to kick the player out. Voting time per person is 30 seconds.Not voting will count as a No. Mail *See the Newsletter page Stats HP Regardless of class and level the base max HP is 1000 *Only way to increase this amount is by using enchants ; amount that can be increased is 30-200 *No natural regeneration exists *Healing HP is done by using items, using the inn or healing by mining at the crystal *Leveling up will fully recover your HP PW Regardless of class,level and summon the max PW is 100 *Only way to increase PW is by enchants ; amount that can be increased is 1-5 *PW recovers over time *If you are using a skill you can cancel your PW recovery frame *You can use items to recover PW as well *Leveling up will fully recover your PW LV Max level currently is 40 *Level up allows you to equip higher level equipment *Allows you do deal more damage to mobs *Have a higher base attack *At higher level, you will deal more damage to your base if you die Score *Score is added at the end of every war based on your results;High score doesn't neccessary mean a great contribution to the team *Increasing score will increase your rank which would allow you to earn more rings at the end of war Title *No benefit at all, primarily used for showing off. See the titles page for information. Attack Power *Higher power means more damage *This value is used in calculations but more things still apply *Attack can be used by using higher AV weapons or by using Reinforce Attack (Warrior 2-H only) *Attack can be decreased by using Reinforce Guard or being hit by Acid Shot Resistance *Higher Defense means you take less damage *This value is used directly in defense *Increasing defense is allowed by using Reinforce Guard (1-H Warrior only)/Shut Out(Cestus)Wolf Style(Cestus) *Defense is lowered if are guard broken by Guard Break(Scout) or used Reinforce Attack (Warrior) Base Attack *See Class Base Attack Durability Durability is preset for every item there is no way to increase it. Durability will be reduced upon getting hit or by using a skill that hits the enemy Effects At durability zero, the equipment does not disappear but ability values of the equipment will change to zero; Use a whetstone to repair it Weapons *See the Durability Page for information *At Durability zero you cannot use any skills at all including basic attack Armor *See Durability Page for information *At durability zero, that piece of equipment will be treated as AV 0 however the change will not appear in your Status menu Death *You are dead when HP reaches 0; death penalty is different based on the current state of the map *You cannot die by DoT;If you have DoT effect then HP will be left at 1 HP (Chimera is an exception) Respawn *Upon respawning you will be in a state of temporary inviniciblity (10s unless you use a skill it wears off) *Time to respawn is 15s;More you die, the longer your respawn time will be *You can use Flame of Life at a low chance to respawn; using the Flame of Life will cause you to respawn in the place you died *To help decrease dying penalty use the bank Class Change *See Classes page Class Change Status Effects *See Status Effects page. Zombie Mobs *Appears at 20:00~5:00 game time; however if they have provoked or in aggressive state then they will not disappear at 5:00 *Certain points on maps where some zombie mobs spawn more *They drop Dragon Soul and Apples regardless of MOB level *They can attack Scouts using Hide Cliff Climbing *Using a series of jumps you can go up higher than anyother place Recycle *Refer to Recycle Page Ring-Arb Comparsion *Refer to comparsion page GM only equipment Category:Misc